The Time Turner and the TARDIS
by australia831
Summary: Hermione Granger reads about someone who used a defective time turner and got caught in time. She decides that she doesn't want this to happen again, so she uses her own time turner to go back to try and find out what was wrong with it. At the same time that she is traveling back, the Doctor is driving his TARDIS to that same time period. What will happen when witch meets timelord?
1. Timetravelers

"Hermione, you don't have to go."

"Ron, if this has happened before, someone else is bound to get stuck in time."

The previous morning, the owls had flown into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as usual, dropping various packages, mail, and copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. On the front page of the Daily Prophet read in large, bold letters, '**Randolph Skern Trapped in Time!'**

"Hey, look at this," Harry had said, holding out the paper so that both Hermione and Ron could see. "Someone apparently used a defective time turner and got trapped forty-two years back!"

"Bloody Hell," replied Ron, who took a small break from shoveling food into his mouth and was staring wild-eyed at the story. "He turned up a few hours later," he read, "but as a 76 year-old!"

"That is just awful! Do they know what was wrong with the time turner?" asked a bewildered Hermione.

Glancing at the last paragraph on the page, Harry frowned and said, "No, Skern told the interviewers that he had given it to a friend when he turned 35."

"Was there a name?"

"He wouldn't give it."

Hermione sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. It was currently layered with thick, white snow clouds. Hermione would be coming home the next day to see her parents during Winter Break. She lowered her gaze to the surrounding walls. They were adorned with various wreaths, decorative lights, and patches of mistletoe. Nearly Headless Nick was gliding around, tipping his head to students as they called out greetings. All of the other Hogwarts ghosts were unusually cheery, and even the paintings were doing their best to get in the spirit. Menorahs were lit on each table, half deep in piles of waffles, pancakes, eggs, you name it.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron, who noticed that Hermione was staring off into space.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and replied, "Yes." She then added, "I was just thinking, if no one knows what was wrong with the time turner, the how do we know that it won't happen to other people?"

"According to the paper," said Harry, "it has happened before. Six times, but never this long."

"Six times?!"

"Yes"

Hermione pondered this throughout the entire day, so deep in thought that she barely paid any attention to her classes save the potion assignment in Snape's class and the Ancient Runes lecture. As soon as she had gotten back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she quickly put her bag away, wrote on the side of the Daily Prophet, _1968_. Then, she walked down to Professor Dumbledore's office, telling him her plan. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess back in the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering where Hermione had gone. By the time she had finished talking to the Headmaster, it was past seven o'clock and the Great Hall was half empty. Harry and Ron were some of those remaining, hoping that Hermione would show herself and answer their questions.

"Maybe she skipped dinner?" Ron half-heartedly asked.

"No, she probably would have told us. We would have at least seen her in the Common Room. Oh, there she is!"

Ron turned to see Hermione walk in and plop down across from them.

"Where were you all afternoon?"

"Speaking to Dumbledore"

"Talking about what? Are you in trouble for something?!" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Something that I'm going to do that is completely mental." Ron and Harry exchanged questioning glances.

"And what would that be?" asked Harry.

"It's about the story we read this morning. The one about the man who used a defective time turner." Hermione stared at her plate and swirled her mashed potatoes with her spoon. "Tomorrow," she shakily confessed, "I will travel back in time to try and find the time turner, and maybe even save Skern." As she said this, Ron and Harry's eyes grew wider and wider. "It's the only way to prevent this is the future!" she testified, defending her position.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, "how would you get back? How would you find Skern? How would you find the time turner? How-"

"Ronald, you are not making this any easier," Hermione butted in indignantly.

"He's right, though," confirmed Harry. "This could be quite dangerous."

"I know, but I have new knowledge that makes me feel a bit better about this. Dumbledore lent me a book from the restricted section that explains a spell that will bring me back here. He also gave me more vital information on Skern and a list of accomplices that he knew during that time that would help me." She then quickly added, "If I need help, that is." With that, she fell silent and returned to the Girls' Dormitory shortly after. The next morning, Hermione, Harry, and Ron trudged out to just beyond the Hogwarts Campus through a foot of fresh snow. Ron made a last attempt at getting Hermione to stay safe in her own time period, and then, realizing she would carry on no matter what, he asked, "Do your parents know that you aren't coming home at the moment?"

"Yes, Dumbledore managed to contact them yesterday." Hermione hesitantly smiled and turned to the road. Taking a deep breath, she took a step and apparated to London, where she would use her own time turner. Ron and Harry stared at where she had been just a moment before, and then they turned to leave. Something caught Harry's eye and he turned. Two figures were coming closer.

The Doctor flipped the switch on the control panel that started the TARDIS's engine. Donna had just lost her memory of him, of the TARDIS, of everything having to do with them. The Doctor flew around the panel as his ship made the all too familiar whirring sound. "Future, nope. Other planets? Uhh… nah. Past it is then on good old planet Earth." Pulling various knobs and levers, he tried not to think of Donna. Or Rose. _No, don't think about her_. The TARDIS had almost fully landed in London, 1968, when it started violently shaking and alarms started blaring. "What?!" He read the scanner, nearly falling back from surprise-and the fact that the TARDIS was going insane. _Unidentified time-traveling device detected._ "That couldn't be a…another timelord, could it? It would be known." As quickly as it had begun, the turbulence stopped rocking the TARDIS and the alarms shut off. The only difference from before was that the Doctor wasn't alone. He quickly turned around to find a young girl around 15, looking as confused as he was. He couldn't help but think of how he had met Donna.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You can call me the Doctor. What is your name?"

She hesitated slightly, then replied, "My name is Hermione Granger."


	2. Bigger on the inside spell?

"I'm pleased to meet you, Hermione. So…how did you get in here?"

"I…um…walked through the front door, of course!" she lied

"But you didn't though," the Doctor argued, "because the door is locked." _And you would have been back outside already, running around the TARDIS and wondering what was going on._

"Well, I should get going anyway," Hermione said eager to get a start on her quest.

"You'll be back," the Doctor confirmed with a knowing smile on his face.

"How would you know that?"

"Once you get outside, look back." Hermione quickly made her way to the door and stepped out into the cool London breeze. The Doctor watched on his little TV screen as she made the routine walk around the TARDIS. Surprisingly to him, she didn't look very confused. Instead of saying, "It's bigger on the inside," she came back in and told him, "Oh, good, so you're a wizard."

"Yes, it's bi- wait…What?!"

"Yah, you used the bigger-on-the-inside spell, right?" The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then whipped out his sonic and scanned her. "What is that?" she asked.

"My sonic screwdriver," he replied, reading the results of the scan. _How could there be 'unknowns'? _He asked himself. _There is barely a thing unknown to my sonic._ "The real question is who are you really? What species are you?"

Hermione thought this was a joke, so she started smiling. "I am most definitely human."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well," the man lifted his gave off of his sonic, "my screwdriver picked up some unknown data." Then he remembered. "And what do you mean 'wizard'?"

"You obviously must practice magic to some extent for this," she beckoned to the control room, "to be here."

"Well, I'm not. You are?"

"I'm a witch."

"Is there a difference?"

"I'm a girl."

"But how is that possible?" He slipped his hands into his trench coat pockets and began pacing. "I have never even though that wizards and witches were actually real beings. They're living among the normal humans who everyday are unbeknownst to their existence. After all my travels, you would certainly think that I would have been able to uncover more about the people of the very planet many of my friends reside on, I mean-" He turned to Hermione, who was now looking quite uncomfortable now that she knew he was definitely not a wizard.

"Then if you aren't a wizard," she hesitantly asked, "what are you, exactly?"

"Oh, me," the Doctor said, starting to pace around the room once again. "I'm a timelord."

"What's a timelord?"

"Let's just say I'm not from this planet." Turning back around and seeing Hermione's alarmed face, he quickly added, "Don't worry! I only come here to help this planet proper."

"Wow. So, you're not from Earth. You look like a human, though."

"Yes, but I have two hearts and I am quite old."

"Then h-"

"Nope! My turn. My time-traveling machine I have here is called the TARDIS, standing for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. As I landed here, there seemed to be some type of turbulence, as if something was trying to land in the exact spot that I was landing on. Was that you?"

"Yes, I was using my time turner."

"What's that?" Hermione grabbed it and cupped the hourglass in her hands so the Doctor could see.

"This allows me to go back in time."

The Doctor scanned it with his screwdriver and replied, "Yup, that's one of the 'unknowns'. But there was one more." Hermione thought about this for a moment, and then took out her wand.

"You know how in stories, wizards and witches have magic wands? Well this is mine."

"Wow." The Doctor was impressed. This young girl seemed to know more about her world than anyone else he had revealed his secrets to. "So," he started, "What are you doing here, in this time period?" Hermione told him about the man stuck in time, and her decision to help. She also humored him and answered his limitless questions about her school, her friends, spells, and the Wizarding World in general. By the time she had finished, it had been nearly an hour.

"Well," he said, starting to grin, "let's go find Randolph Skern," he flipped a switch, "and get that time turner! Allons-y!" He twisted a knob, slammed on the fifth blue button to the left, and sent the TARDIS hurtling towards to house of the man stuck in time.


	3. Skern's story

**Note: I do not own any Harry Potter or Doctor Who stuff! The only things I can call my own are the characters Randolph Skern, Mr. Ballor, Lewis Pasler, and Miss Kirtson.**

**Hey everyone! I'm trying to upload as frequent as possible, but when I add to my story, I write it in my journal, so then I have to type it all up once it's finished. I'll upload as much as I can, so give me around two or three weeks for each chapter at the latest, okay? Most will only be around one week, though. Also, I absolutely HATE when people stop writing stories when they are halfway through and don't even tell their viewers, so I will never stop writing my stories until they are completely finished. If I must stop (which would be very unlikely), I will be sure to tell you guys! Alright, here is the next chapter!**

**P.S. I will try to get some action going, I just don't know which chapter yet ;)**

Randolph Skern wasn't lonely. Not anymore, at least. Ever since the "incident", he had had more company than ever before in his life. When he had first gone back in time, he had found himself in a place that was much too different than what it should look like…

Flashback

Something was definitely wrong. The graveyard was not old and shabby like it should have been only 30 minutes back in time. Skern noticed that there was barely any gravestones, and those that were there were hardly chipping or faded. _They actually look…new?!_ He thought to himself. As he walked out through the large front gate, there was no horrible squeaking noise accompanied with the slightest touch of the hand. In fact, there was no squeaking noise at all. There were no ravens flocking to darken the mood with their insistent presence. The graveyard was completely silent. Skern pulled himself together and hurried away. Thankful to be on his way to putting distance between him and that place, Skern walked the previously familiar path through the woods that led to civilization. Although it was the same path, it seemed to Skern that it was much better kept than before, when there had barely been a path. The forest lightened the mood a bit, for the birds were chirping excitedly and the sunlight trickled through the wispy ceiling of leaves overhead. The wizard smiled to himself as he remembered how he and his brother would play games in these woods. Soon, he reached the end of the path and stepped onto neatly cut grass. He had come to the edge of a public park. As he walked across the lawn, he realized that something was definitely wrong. _Those clothes…What are they all wearing? Why aren't the muggle children playing with their i-things, whatever they're called. _Randolph realized how suspicious this would sound, but he approached a man anyway to ask his question. The man was dressed in a black, wrinkle-free suit and a plain black fedora rested snugly on top of his head of curly brown hair. "Excuse me, but what is the date?"

"July 2nd," The man replied, smiling warmly before continuing on his way.

Before he could walk away, Skern quickly added, "Um…and, the year?"

The man stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. He looked Randolph up and down, from his dark brown boots to the golden chain of the time turner around his neck, to the slightly ruffled but otherwise straight strawberry-blonde hair atop his head. After a few moments, he grinned and stuck out his hand for Randolph to shake, saying, and "Nice to meet you. I'm Lewis Pasler and I was wondering if you are having troubles with your time turner."

Relieved, Skern gratefully took his hand and shook it as he introduced himself. "Randolph Skern, if you'd please. Yes, I seemto have gone back in time a bit farther than planned."

Lewis replied, "Well, the year is 1967. How far back have you gone?"

Skern's face went deathly pale. "My god," he uttered, totally in shock, "I was just in the year 2009!"

Pasler's smile vanished, "You-you're kidding me right?"

"No."

The two wizards stood in the middle of the lively park, thinking about the unfortunate situation. Suddenly, Pasler broke the silence. "Come with me."

Pasler hailed a taxi and the two men traveled to the street corner where a small red telephone box sat. They used this entrance to get into the Ministry of Magic below. As they stepped into the flow of wizards and witches bustling about, they slowly made their way to the elevators. Pasler pushed the button for the 3rd floor: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They stepped out onto the white marble floor and walked briskly to the end of the hall. Once they had reached the very last door, Pasler knocked thrice on the clean white door and, upon hearing a muffled voice telling them to come in, the two walked into the pleasantly warm room. The walls were a calming blue with bookcases lining them. Directly in front of them was a desk piled with files and papers, which included a small owl perching on the young man situated at the other end of it. He had wavy blonde hair which stuck up naturally, and he was most likely in his twenties, which surprised Skern. As they entered, he immediately rose and introduced himself as Mr. Ballor, following with a "how may I help you?" after.

Randolph told him the whole story about his situation. After he had finished, Mr. Ballor asked to see the time turner. After receiving it, he closely examined it for a few seconds, frowning. "Yah, it's definitely broken. I can't tell what went wrong."

Skern lowered his eyes and muttered, "All right then."

Mr. Ballor quickly said, "Hey, no worries! I'm sure we can spare a time turner for ya!" He smiled and scribbled a note onto a bit of parchment which he handed to his small, brown barn owl. It picked up the paper with its claws and flew out of a little doggy-door on the wall. "Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable?" Mr. Ballor suggested. Stationed in two oversized armchairs, Skern and Pasler waited. About half an hour went by before the bird came flying back, clutching a brand-new time turner.

"Here you go," said Mr. Ballor as he handed the necklace to Skern.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's all good and fine! Here, try it. It's already set to 1 year=1 spin."

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Skern turned the time turner forty-two times, and held his breath as the little machine whirred. It suddenly stopped. Skern had not moved a bit. "It didn't work." Skern's heart sunk.

"I don't know what to tell you, but that was a fully functioning time turner," Mr. Ballor gloomily confessed. Just then, a woman about Skern's age walked in. She had wavy, golden-brown hair which loosely flowed over her shoulders and robin's egg blue eyes. "How may I help you, Miss Kirtson?" Mr. Ballor asked.

"Oh, the Minister would like to see you in his office. There is apparently an emergency case of accidental magic that has just happened."

"Alright," he said, turning to Skern and Pasler, "I bid you a good day," he turned to Skern "and good luck." He then strode quickly out the door hoisting a bundle of files.

Miss Kirtson politely asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"No, we're fine thanks," Pasler said as he patted Skern on the back.

The two walked out the doorway and had gotten halfway down the hall when Miss Kirtson half-shouted, "Wait!" Confused, they both turned around. A bit embarrassed at her own outburst, she quickly made her way to them, her high heels clacking loudly on the polished floor. "If you wouldn't mind," she timidly said, giving in to her curiosity, "I would like to know what happened." So Skern told her. The three of them went back to the park and walked along, thinking of what to do. They would meet up time and time again, becoming great friends. Skern remembered the first day as well as if he was reliving it. It had been almost a year since his arrival. He strolled through his apartment sipping his coffee. All of a sudden, his doorbell rang. He opened the door to a man dressed in a trench coat and a teenage girl.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm the Doctor," the man said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. "We're here to help you about your time turner issue!" He pushed past Skern into the building. Skern looked quizzically back at the girl.

"Just…trust us, okay?" She walked into the apartment after the Doctor, and the wizard closed the door behind him.


	4. Blast from the uhh, Future

**A/N Okay DO NOT read this if you have not watched Doctor Who up through The Angels Take Manhattan/ the end of the first half of the 7th season, there is a horrible spoiler for whoever hasn't. Yes, I know it's the tenth Doctor, but you're just gonna have to find out by reading! :) Enjoy!**

"Lovely place, really," The Doctor exclaimed, gazing around the spacious living room. The walls were covered in plain golden wallpaper, and the room was stocked with different types of plants, most of them unknown to muggles. There was a black leather sofa near the back wall, a bookcase opposite it overflowing with various spellbooks and papers, and a small wooden coffee table squatting comfortably near the sofa.

Skern motioned to the sofa, "Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable whilst I make some tea?" Hermione and the Doctor sat down and waited in silence until Skern returned a few minutes later with the refreshments, which he set down along with three little china cups onto coasters that were waiting on the coffee table. He pulled a chair from under the dining room table and positioned it across from his guests, sitting down as he asked, "So, how may I help you?

"Well you see sir," Hermione replied, "we were about to ask you the same thing. We heard about what happened with the time turner."

Skern looked at her with confusion. "But that's impossible! Howcould you have heard about that?"

Hermione explained herself as she had done for the Doctor, saying how she was from Skern's original time period. After she had explained herself, Skern pushed himself out of his chair and, without a word, walked to his cluttered bookshelf. He fingered the books on the shelf and once he had found the correct one, he tugged it away, sending a few papers flying. He flipped it open in front of the two guests, revealing the deep hole in the pages. Reaching into this crevasse, he caught hold of something and pulled forth a beautiful golden chain which hoisted a little hourglass. The Doctor received this and immediately scanned it with his sonic. He was disappointed with the results.

"Nothing at all. Not even the slightest signal."

Hermione offered, "Maybe we can start with some basic questions first, hm?" The two men nodded in agreement. "Alright then. First things first, why did you want to go back in time?"

"I was teaching my nephew about time turners." The wizard smiled as he remembered the eagerness that was plastered on the ten year-old's face whenever he had the opportunity to learn more about magic. "I had taken him out for a quick demonstration. My plan was to go back in time half an hour, hide before the 'other' me got there, and come back out when the past me had disappeared."

"But that didn't go as planned," the Doctor confirmed sympathetically.

"No." Skern dipped his head. "When I was traveling back in time, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't see what was going on around me. It was so fast, I felt like I was at the center of a tornado." Skern looked up at the two who were listening intently. "When I arrived at my destination, everything was new. The gravestones, the gate, the benches; all were as new as if they had been placed there mere days before my arrival." Then he added, "Which is actually quite possible."

"What did you do then?" asked Hermione.

"I met another wizard who helped me and brought me to the Ministry of Magic."

"Yes! The Ministry of Magic, quite right!" The Doctor interjected, happy to know about this particular bit of the wizards' secret world.

Hermione cracked a small smile and told Skern to please continue.

"When I arrived at the office of Mr. Ballor, who was working in the department of Magical Accidents, I told him my situation and he ordered me another time turner, compliments of the Ministry. An owl brought it to me quickly, and I turned it as much as necessary to get back to my own time, give or take a few hours."

"But something went wrong," Hermione said, frowning.

"That is correct. The thing started working, then broke. I have tried everything from potions to spells with the help of my friends, but nothing seemed to work on me."

"That's strange," Hermione noted.

"It is indeed. I cannot figure out why this is happening, and as long as the answer evades me, the longer I will be here."

The Doctor thought for a moment, then asked Hermione if it was normal for wizards to get into messes like this.

Before she could reply, Skern jokingly asked,"Wouldn't you know that?"

Hermione answered for him by admitting, "He's...not a wizard."

The look on Skern's face at that moment was priceless. The timelord explained about himself, answering most of the wizard's and witch's questions. Skern quickly grew intrigued as the Doctor began to tell some parts of his adventures on other worlds and at different moments in history. Hermione, who had not yet heard these tales, listened just as intently as Skern as the timelord rambled on and on.

"...and then, the leader of the Sycorax cut off my hand, but because it was less than twenty four hours since I had last regenerated, it grew back within a few seconds. The best part was that it was a fightin' hand."

"Oh, him. I sent him and his people back." His expression grew dark as he remembered what happened next. When he realized that his audience was waiting to hear more, he sat up and smiled. "Well, that should probably be enough for today."

The wizard glanced at his watch, yawning. "Dear me, it's past nine already?"

The three eventually decided on the sleeping arrangements in which the Doctor slept in his room in the TARDIS, Hermione would sleep in one of the countless guest bedrooms in it also, and Skern would sleep in his regular bedroom. Each of them fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Hermione?" The Doctor knocked on the door to her bedroom at 9:30 the next morning.

"I'm up, I'm coming," replied a muffled voice.

The Doctor, Hermione, and Skern got ready quickly and had a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before moving on to the mission. At around 10:30, they had sat down in their previous positions in the living room and were once again sipping tea and coffee.

Hermione started the interrogation once again. "Who gave you the time turner?"

"I found it accidentally."

"Where?"

"The graveyard where I used the thing."

"Of course. Let me get my things." Skern quickly sat up out of the chair and disappeared into another room.

The Doctor turned to Hermione and held out a small, plain key in between his fingers. "Would you go ahead and unlock the TARDIS?"

"Alright," she replied, accepting the key. She strode out the door, closing it softly behind her. She started to walk towards the blue police box situated at the end of the lawn, but stopped short. An elderly couple was gazing at the box. _With...sadness? Was that what it was? _Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly walked across the lawn towards them. By the time she had gotten within a few feet of them, they had not taken notice of her, but were quietly talking. Hermione cleared her throat and they turned.

Hermione politely and, she hoped, innocently asked, "May I help you?"

The woman right away said, "Have you seen a tallish man around wearing a bowtie and a tweed jacket?"

Hermione shook her head no, for she had honestly not seen anyone with a bowtie recently. She was pretty surprised that they hadn't asked about the Doctor.

The man and the woman both looked disappointed, but the man spoke up and said, "What about the TAR- I mean, this police box? Has anyone come out of it? He's our good friend and we haven't seen him in years." Hermione must have slipped up a bit in her poker face when she heard the man almost mention the TARDIS because the woman smiled excitedly.

"Well, where is he?"

"Please," the man said.

"Umm...okay, but first, may I ask who you are?"

The man and woman smiled, and the woman replied by saying, "We are the Ponds."

**A/N Yah, so there's the fourth chapter. Sorry it's kind of a cliff-hanger, but I'm gonna try to type up the next chapter by friday. Also, my friend roserycus and I have just started a new Hetalia fanfiction called Multiple Personality Disorder. (Trust me, you'll know why it's called that soon!) Ehh, don't look at me like that! The name makes sense!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS...JUST SAYIN'!**


	5. What happens in the Graveyard

**A/N Bonjour! I'm not good at putting in lots of danger in stories, or action, but I'm trying to make this chapter a little quicker. (particularly the 2nd half) no skipping through to see! :)**

Hermione pulled the door open and stepped back into Skern's comfy home. Before the Doctor could say anything, she quickly described the couple to him and told him how they had described him slightly differently. Before she could tell him their names, the Doctor cut her off.

"They were called-"

"Wait, don't tell me their names. Something seems a bit odd, don't you think?" He asked her. "I don't wear a bowtie and I'm sure I haven't had any accomplices or companions that fit their description."

He thought about the situation for a minute or so, still reviewing options after Skern had returned with his belongings. Suddenly, he let out a long, "Ohhhhhhh," as realization hit him. "I don't know them yet."

"What do you mean you don't know them yet?" asked a bewildered Skern, who had been filled in by Hermione while the Doctor had been pacing.

"Do you remember what I had said about space and time being all 'wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey'? And how when I regenerate, I look like a completely different person? Well," he started, "In one of my future generations, I must be a bit taller and wear a bow-tie."

Hermione responded by saying, "I suppose that makes sense."

Then, the Doctor turned to Hermione. "I don't know them yet, so itis imperative that I do not see them or find out their names at this time, or else it could mess up time quite a bit." He snapped out of his daze. "Anyways, I need you to go and tell them to leave, or hide somewhere, so I won't be able to see them."

"Would they be able to see you?"

"I...suppose that could be fine," the timelord replied with a smidge of uncertainty.

"Alright, I'll tell them." Hermione strode down the driveway once more, stopping once she had reached the couple. She told them how the Doctor had not met them yet and he shouldn't see them, and they needed to hide.

Amy Pond turned to Rory, "Well at least we get to see him. Sort of."

She faced Hermione and smiled at the young witch. "Thanks for the help."

She and Rory started to walk toward some nearby bushes when Rory paused. "Wait a minute," he said, spinning around to face Hermione. "How do _you_ know the Doctor? Who are you?"

"Oh, umm.." she stuttered, wondering what to tell them. "I'm sort of... a witch. Okay now go hide!"

"But-"

"Hide!"

"Can-"

"Go!" With plenty of urging, she finally got them to go hide, and not a moment too soon. The Doctor and Randolph Skern came out of the house mere seconds after the former companions had hid. The Ponds watched through the branches as the strangely unfamiliar man swung the door to the TARDIS open and sauntered inside, followed by the other man. Hermione was the last to step in, and as she did, she turned back to look at the place where the two were hiding and waved. She then stepped into the control room and shut the door of the police box. The Ponds stayed peering out from behind the bushes until the blue box had vanished completely, leaving them for the last time.

* * *

Randolph Skern was the first to step out of the TARDIS once it had arrived at its destination. He walked across the lawn of the graveyard, which was damp with the dew of the small April shower which had occured in the night. The timelord and the witch walked out after him, looking around.

"Well this is certainly a cheery place, isn't it?" The Doctor noted jokingly. The other two said nothing as they continued to look around. Skern, after a few minutes of desperate searching, groaned in annoyance.

"I can't find it!" He growled in exasperation.

"What can't you find?" Hermione asked, walking over to him.

Skern lifted the timeturner and stared at it as if it withheld all the secrets in the world and wouldn't give any away."I found this thing on a lump of stone."

"Just a random lump of stone? Do you think it was once a tombstone or something?"

"Maybe," Skern replied, though unconvinced. "I thought it was shaped differently though. Like it was once a statue."

The Doctor pointed out, "Well, this was much in the future, correct?" Skern nodded. "Maybe it hasn't been placed here yet. Someone could have placed it here a few months from now, maybe even years."

Hermione shook her head. "How are we going to figure out when this happens? We can't just travel day to day, hoping we'll soon land on the right one!"

Skern said to the Doctor, "She has a fair point. And besides, we would all rather know the answer to all of this sooner than later. The statue was extremely worn down, so that's why I amso surprised it hasn't gotten here yet."

The Doctor thought for a moment, then said, "We're already here so we might as well look for clues and what-not."

"Sure," Hermione agreed. The three split up, each going in different directions to cover more ground. Hermione had not gotten far when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked, she saw that there seemed to be something like a statue sitting in the forest, quite a ways off. She turned her head to see where the others were, but when she turned back, the statue was gone. Taking out her wand, she attempted to calm herself down. She rubbed her eyes, thinking to herself _You probably just saw a person_. She opened her eyes to look back at the spot once more, and saw that the statue was back. And it was closer. She rolled her wand in the palm of her hand, wondering what was going on, when she decided to warn the others.

"Doctor! Skern! There's something here!" She turned and sprinted at the two who still weren't looking in her direction. "Hey, something is coming!" They both heard this attempt to get their attention and turned to her as she got within twenty feet of them. She stopped, breathing hard. "There's something-" She stopped when she saw their expression. They were both staring at something directly behind her.

Skern quietly said, "What the Hell is that?"

The Doctor, without taking his gaze off the thing, warned Skern by carefully saying, "_Don't. Blink."_

**A/N Cliffhanger I know! Sorry! It was the best place to leave off...**

**alrighty, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon. The story's almost done! Only two more chapters guys.**


	6. Stays in the Graveyard

**A/N: Next chapter here at last! I figured out a plot twist that I'm pretty proud of. Enjoy!**

"What should I do?" Hermione asked tensely, wondering what could possibly be behind her.

Without taking his eyes off whatever it was, the Doctor said, "Walk forwards slowly."

As she began to do so, she felt something tug sharply at her throat, stopping her from moving forward. _The time turner is stuck!_ She thought wildly. As calmly as she possibly could, she grasped the hourglass and pulled it over her head. Immediately after removing it, she scurried toward the timelord and spun around. What she saw made her heart practically skip a beat. Standing before her was a grey stone statue of an angel. Its face was grotesquely stretched into a horrible scowl and its arms were outstretched, the right hand grasped firmly around the chain of the timeturner.

"That wasn't here before!" Hermione cried.

"No, it wasn't." The Doctor explained, "This is more than just a statue. This is a living, breathing creature which preys off of the years wasted on whoever it sends back in time. It turns to stone whenever someone or something looks at it, but it can move extremely fast, faster than you could imagine. That is why we mustn't blink."

"I don't think I completely understand that," Skern replied. The Doctor didn't get a chance to explain further. All of a sudden, the figure of the Weeping Angel shimmered, as if it was a nothing more than a hologram. It violently shuddered and the hourglass of the time turner started whirling around and glowing brightly. The very essence of the Angel began to be vaccumed into the time turner, which looked like thick dust was coming off of the Angel and being sucked into the hourglass. A few seconds later, the 'dust' stopped being drawn out and the time turner's glow faded. The Doctor stepped forward and scanned the Angel with his screwdriver.

"Now it's just a statue."

"How could that happen, though?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not completely sure," the Doctor told her, still examining his sonic, "but I believe that since both the time turner and the Weeping Angel can bring people through time, they reacted with each other. The power of the Angel was sucked into the time turner, making it so that it would malfunction the next time it was used." He turned to face Skern. "This is what happened to you."

Skern's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend this new information.

"You mean the time turner…that was…I-."

"The time turner that Skern used was mine, the one that the thing took just now," Hermione finished.

"Yes, that is correct," the Doctor confirmed. The three stood in silence for a few moments in the empty graveyard, taking in their newest discovery. Then, the timelord beckoned to the blue box which looked completely out of place. Hermione smiled and she and the Doctor started walking to it. Skern didn't move an inch.

Hermione looked back at him and told him, "Come on, we can take you back to your original time period! This is a time-travelling machine as well as space-travelling."

Much to her surprise, he shook his head no with a sad smile on his face.

"I actually have friends here," he explained, shrugging. Suddenly, Hermione thought of something and took out the Daily Prophet which she had taken with her on her journey. Skimming down the page, she finally found what she was looking for.

"What is the date?" she asked Skern.

"The fifth of April, 1968," he replied. Then he took off his old time turner and dangled it from his outstretched palm. "I want you to have this."

Hermione slowly smiled and stepped forward to accept the gift. "Thank you."

"Thank _you!_ You two have helped me loads in just one day." He stepped back, smiling. You both should be on your way, then. I'm sure you have some Universe to save, Doctor. And Hermione, Potter is going to need your help defeating You-Know-Who, correct?"

She grinned and nodded. "Well then," Skern said, crossing his arms jokingly, "get on with it!"

"Allons-y!" The Doctor immediately shouted, swinging back into the TARDIS.

"So today is your birthday?" Hermione asked, glancing down at the paper.

"How did you know that?"

"Here," Hermione said, holding out the paper, "keep it."

Randolph Skern stepped forward and took the copy of the Daily Prophet. The witch closed the door and the police box slowly vanished into nothing. Skern stood there for a while, reading the Daily Prophet and regularly glancing up to the place where his friends had been. A bit later, he rolled up the half-read paper and strolled off back through the path in the woods. The Weeping Angel, now condemned to be frozen forever, endured years of erosion from rain and snow while always clutching the time turner tightly. That is, until its grip loosened up enough for the necklace to be freed from its stone claw. It waited for the man who dared use the cursed time turner, the same man who had watched the Angel take it in the first place. On a cold, windy morning in December, Randolph Skern visited the old graveyard and found a necklace hanging from a lump of stone.

**A/N: One more chapter left! I hope you all liked this chapter; it was pretty much the climax of the story. It might have been confusing to some, so let me clear some things up. **

**1. In the first chapter, the Daily Prophet told that Skern gave the time turner to "a friend" on his birthday. The friend was Hermione, and that's how she realized it was his birthday. **

**2. Skern found the time turner ****_before_**** he went to teach his nephew. He found it hanging from a lump of stone, that was once the Weeping Angel.**

**3. Both time turners were Hermione's timeturner. Thank goodness they didn't accidentally touch! (Paradox) Because the Weeping Angel grabbed Hermione's time turner, that was the one that Skern found years later.**

**4. Heads up: you'll find out who the two figures coming toward Harry and Ron (in the first chapter) were in the next chapter! Then again, you have probably figured that out by now. **

**ERMAGHERD REVIEW! And thanks for the reviews that I've been getting, they're great!**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Last Chapter! AHHHH! Again, I own no Doctor Who or Harry Potter stuff except Randolph, Mr. Ballor, Pasler, and Miss Kirtson.**

Hermione and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into the middle of winter. Hermione practically went blind for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the brightness of her surroundings. When she could see again, she immediately recognized her surroundings: they had come to the edge of the pathway where the carriages came to bring students to the castle. As she walked towards the familiar gate which was a while off, she began to make out figures approaching just beyond it.

"Doctor!" She warned, pointing to the people. The timelord steered her off the path, positioning her behind a large oak tree shrouded in vines and leaves. He crouched down, peering out from behind a large bush. Hermione soon recognized the features of none other than herself and her two best friends. She watched herself step away from the other two and vanish. She couldn't hold back a grin as she came out from her hiding place and started walking toward Ron and Harry with the timelord trailing close behind. Once the wizards realized who the person on the left was, they smiled broadly and ran to meet her. Hermione threw her arms around them both and jokingly said, "Hey, you both haven't seen me for what, six seconds?"

"Well, I'm guessing you were actually gone for a bit longer than that," Ron said after they had all pulled away from their group hug.

Harry happily said, "We're just glad that you're back. And safe, at that." His eyes then locked on to a space behind Hermione. "Um…so, who is that?"

Hermione turned so that she could properly introduce the wizards to the timelord. "Doctor, this is Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry, this is the Doctor."

Harry looked at him, confused. "Doctor Who?"

~The End~

**A/N: THE END. What basically happens after this is the Doctor and Hermione introduce Harry and Ron to the world of the timelord and vise-versa. Hermione tells them what happened on her quest, and then everyone disperses. The Doctor takes off in his TARDIS, Hermione goes home to her parents, and Harry and Ron go spend Christmas at the Burrow. I just didn't want to write that because I think it would have kind of dragged on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction! If anyone out there watches Hetalia, be sure to check out my new story, just sayin'! (I might not have it up the day I post this chapter, but it will be up soon, worry not!)**


	8. A Sequel? What?

Hello all my amazing followers and readers!

It is my pleasure to tell you that I am planning on making a sequel to The Time Turner and the Tardis! Because this story was my very first, and I have had lots of practice since I wrote this, I've definitely made some progress. Expect the next one to be better written. :)

Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story, and stay tuned for the sequel. I will post a notice on this story when I have posted the first chapter to the next one!


End file.
